escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate
" " is the fifth episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 31st of July, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "Camelot has fallen to the Black Knight and the YouTubers must reclaim Excalibur if they want the next key. They recruit Merlin to uncover the secrets of Standing Stone and crown one of them King of Britannia. Who will survive?" Episode Plot The guests are alarmed by a sound of Glass shattering, and walk around trying to discover what caused the noise. They discover a table, with 7 goblets placed on it. On the arrow that shattered the glass is a note, which reads that the most Holy one of them must kneel infront of the box in order to open it. Colleen kneels, and the box opens, revealing a glass of Wine. The guests then must together hold a cross to hear a story about the goblets, and then pour wine in each one. Two goblets are cursed, and those who drink from them gain a self vote in the voting ceremony. No one listens to the story, so everyone agrees to choose goblets that "match their personality". Gabbie, and Tana's goblets light up red, meaning they gain a self vote. Shortly after, another box opens this time containing a map. They follow the directions on the map, and on their way see the Black Knight. The Black Knight starts chasing after them, and captures Gabbie Hanna and ties her up. The rest travels further into the map, and soon discover the Britania exhibit. In the exhibit, they discover Merlin chained up, and a stone with a Sword inside of it. To pull the sword out, one of them must become a king. Merlin then says the lights of the fae can reveal secrets that the eye cannot. They venture into a cave nearby with a special light, that reveals a special saying on the back. They must chant the saying on the back three times, and as they do so, a drawer opens. It contains a Crown and a wand, which Alex Wassabi both equips. He then speaks a chant while wearing the crown, and it frees Merlin from the chains. Merlin then says that the fairies stole Arthur's crown, and it belongs in the center of his table. The spell that can turn one of them into a king is inside of his spell book, and to retrieve it, the Guests split up into two groups. Joey Graceffa, Rosanna Pansino, Bretman Rock and Tana Mongeau must retireve the spell book from the egyptian exhibit, while Alex, Colleen Ballinger, and Gabbie head to the table to put the Crown in the middle. Joey's group enters the Egyptian exhibit, and suddenly a vase falls to the floor, and 5 candles are lit on fire. The Collector implemented a security system incase someone tries to recover Merlin's spell book, and in order to turn it off, the guests must match up 5/6 tarot cards with paper templates hidden around the room. They have to be quick, because the room will be incinerated if all 5 candles burn down. In the other group, Colleen unties Gabbie and Alex puts the crown in the middle of the table. A chest suddenly opens up, and it holds a note and mirrors. The note reads... "Arthur kept a secret from all the other knights. Only by reflecting light to form four points of the tree of life ending at the crown will it appear. Each of you lay a hand on the crown to summon the light of Annwn". As they touch the crown, a green light appears. The other group discovers that the words on the templates are backwards, and without a worry, Tana reads all of the templates to her group. In the other group, the guests begin trying to connect all lights using their mirrors, but the Black Knight suddenly runs into the room. The Cave Man that was tied in the same room with Gabbie distracts the Black Knight, and together they run out of the room. In Joey's group, Bretman finds a vase containing all tarot cards they need. They then begin arranging the tarot cards, but notice that there's 1 card extra. In the other group, the guests notice that something isn't adding up as there is no way to connect the lights with the blueprint given to them on the map. Alex gets the idea to look trough the map, to see the opposite of what the map has given them. At the same time in the other group, the guests finish putting together the tarot cards, and a chest suddenly opens. It contains Merlin's spell book. In the other group, the guests finish making the diagram and a bag suddenly drops from the sky, containing the Guardian Angel stone. The guests gather in the lounge and try to find the spell, but it tells them that the tears of the Lady of the Lake have the power to transform a person into a king, and that two must be selected by vote to return to standing stones and cast a spell. The guests vote, and the cards of Tana Mongeau and Gabbie Hanna are drawn. The ladies make their way to the standing stones where they now must complete 4 puzzles while being chased by the Black Knight. They have a limit of 5 minutes, and are allowed to help eachother with their puzzles. Alex then gets the idea to go out and help the girls, as they're 7 on 1 knight. While they do so, Tana finishes her two puzzles, but Gabbie is stuck at the first part. The timer runs out, and the safe spot protecting the girls from the Knight now disappears. The Black Knight makes his way towards Tana, and impales her with her sword, while the remaining guests watch. Once he stabs Tana, he makes his way to Gabbie, who he also then impaled with his sword. The group is in shock as they lost 2 people in 1 challenge. Merlin holds off the Black Knight, long enough for the group to complete Gabbie's puzzles. As they complete the puzzles, a drawer opens and it holds the Tears of the Lady of the Lake. Colleen drinks the tears, and then pulls the Sword out of the stone. While the Black Knight kills Merlin, Colleen successfuly ambushes him and then kills him, grabbing the jeweled key off of his neck. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Tana Mongeau as the Pin-Up Girl. *Gabbie Hanna as the Hollywood Star. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Evan Strand as the Black Knight. *Miles Anderson as Merlin.